


О таком не говорят вслух

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Алек работал на большегрузе и уж точно не думал, что заинтересуется замеченным на стоянке одного из мотелей Магнусом.





	О таком не говорят вслух

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

На большегрузе Алек работал уже почти четыре года, но за все это время так и не привык спать в кабине. Встроенное спальное место явно было рассчитано на человека пониже, и нормально лечь он просто не мог — места было мало. Каждый раз эти несколько сантиметров, которых не хватало, чтобы вытянуть ноги, не давали ему уснуть. Поэтому во время долгих рейсов приходилось тратиться чуть больше: снимать комнату в мотеле и платить за ночную стоянку. Обычно он покупал на ужин какой-нибудь горячий суп (иногда тот даже мог оказаться вкусным), после еды шел в душ и заваливался спать, а потом, свежий и отдохнувший, продолжал путь.

Сейчас все пошло не по привычному сценарию. Здесь не было кафе, только магазинчик при заправке. Так что ему пришлось, сидя в машине, вместо горячего супа есть пресный сэндвич, который впихнула ему Иззи перед дорогой, и запивать его холодным чаем.

Маленький телевизор на приборной панели сдох уже давно, поэтому Алек просто смотрел на то, что происходит снаружи. Это был типичный придорожный мотель: на заднем дворе его, где и располагалась стоянка, у стены, выстроившись в ряд, стояли проститутки. В своей голове Алек это слово заменял на «ночные бабочки» или «девушки лёгкого поведения». Он их даже, наверное, не осуждал — каждый зарабатывает в силу своих возможностей, но эти раскрашенные лица навевали на него тоску. Алек искренне верил, что торговать своим телом эти люди стали по серьезной причине, не от скуки, а потому что им в жизни пришлось совсем несладко.

Среди семи разномастных девушек был парень. Один. Он стоял чуть поодаль, курил тонкую сигарету и лениво оглядывался по сторонам. Наверное, в поисках клиента, подумал Алек, теперь уже наблюдая за ним одним: парень был азиатом (это выдавали карамельного цвета кожа и разрез глаз), стройным и подтянутым. Он тоже был накрашен, но не так вульгарно, как остальные. Только подводка и немного теней. Алек смотрел на него несколько минут, даже после того, как расправился со своей едой. Парень за это время успел выкурить ещё две сигареты и подправить макияж. Алек не знал почему, но этот парень его зацепил. И, наверное, именно поэтому, когда к нему тяжёлой походкой подошёл толстый мужчина в грязных спортивках и вытянутой майке-алкоголичке, Алек выскочил из машины и почти побежал к зданию мотеля, чтобы поскорее снять номер. Ему не нравилась такая собственная реакция, поэтому размышления на тему, почему он сбежал, заняли полночи. И к утру Алек оказался адски невыспавшимся, и даже прохладный душ не помог: пришлось идти в местный магазин за энергетиком.

Парня, которого он видел вчера, звали Магнус. Алек узнал это, когда входил в магазин, и этого самого Магнуса окликнула продавщица за кассой — он забыл забрать жвачку. Сегодня тот выглядел совсем не так, как вчера. Накрашен не был совсем, да и темные волосы лежали свободно, безо всякого лака и блёсток. Из одежды на нём были свободная футболка и такие же свободные шорты до колен. Профессию его выдавала лишь большая пачка презервативов, торчащая из кармана. И, пожалуй, походка. Было видно, что идти ему не особо приятно.

Жвачку он забрал и на обратном пути посмотрел прямо Алеку в глаза. Долго, как показалось, держа взгляд. На самом деле — лишь долю секунды. Он узнал его, этого дальнобойщика, который вчера наблюдал за ним весь вечер.

— Отсос пятьдесят баксов, на большее я сейчас не способен.

Алек хлопал глазами, в полном удивлении глядя в темные глаза напротив.

— Э-э-э… нет. Спасибо.

А потом и вовсе рванул к выходу, как ребёнок, оставшийся без мамы на кассе супермаркета. В машину он ввалился, не слыша ничего, кроме биения собственного сердца, отдающегося в висках. Это абсолютно точно было ненормально. Как и то, что он гнал по трассе, выжимая из своего MANa все соки и нарушая, по меньшей мере, с десяток правил дорожного движения.

На обратном пути Алек остановился в том же мотеле, встал на то же место на стоянке и снова смотрел на Магнуса. Это было странно и смахивало на повадки маньяка, но ему нравилось просто наблюдать. Магнус снова курил. Сделав очередную затяжку, он встретился с Алеком взглядами. Магнус помнил его, а точнее то, как тот мило засмущался при слове «отсос» (и совсем не мило сбежал). Наверное, ему было бы очень некомфортно слушать современный рэп.

Раздумывая, между тем, доставать новую сигарету или нет, Магнус продолжал держать зрительный контакт. Спустя пару минут он перестал облокачиваться на стену и, кивнув головой в сторону номеров, пошёл туда, намеренно виляя бёдрами. Намек был настолько прозрачен, что даже Алек понял сразу. Но приглашение принято не было. Более того — он остался спать в машине. С полусогнутыми ногами, с ощущением какой-то неправильности и даже без малейшей надежды на нормальный сон. Магнус этот преследовал его даже в кошмарах. Стоял напротив и молча смотрел в глаза. А потом вложил в ладонь сигарету и презерватив.

Проснулся Алек в холодном поту уже под утро (на улице к тому моменту светало), чертовски невыспавшимся — снова. Он умылся, сменил футболку и сел за руль. До дома было не меньше суток езды, но остановок больше не планировалось.

Через два месяца, когда Алека снова отправили в рейс по тому же маршруту, он принял для себя твёрдое решение: соберётся с духом и на этот раз снимет Магнуса. Потому что, черт возьми, думал о нем буквально каждую секунду.

Слово «решимость» вообще стало его девизом на ближайший срок. Алек всю дорогу до мотеля прокручивал в голове предстоящие действия и диалоги, оттачивал ситуации в голове до идеала, постоянно что-то исправляя и дополняя, а ещё беспрестанно жевал мятную жвачку и купил презервативы.

Планы, правда, разлетелись прахом по ветру ещё до того, как он въехал на парковку.

Его опередили. Рядом с Магнусом уже стоял парень. Алек не слышал, о чем они говорили, видел лишь недовольное лицо Магнуса и спину его предполагаемого клиента. Он не должен был ревновать незнакомого человека, так ведь? Да. Но всё равно было жаль, что на заправках запрещено продавать алкоголь, Алек был бы не против сейчас напиться.

За своими мыслями он и не заметил, как разговор между Магнусом и тем парнем перерос в ссору. Магнус кричал что-то, держа в руке перцовый баллончик. Алеку это совсем не понравилось, он отстегнул ремень безопасности, но из машины пока не выходил, только смотрел через лобовое стекло, все же надеясь, что все закончится мирно.

Когда Магнусу заломили руку за спину и приложили головой об стену, Алек спрыгнул с высокой подножки кабины и побежал. Все, что были дальше, произошло на адреналине, поэтому Алек действовал, совсем себя не контролируя. Опомнился он, только когда почувствовал боль вокруг глазницы и в разбитой губе.

Парень к тому времени уже валялся без сознания на асфальте.

— Ты в порядке? Нужно в больницу?

— Нет, спасибо, в больницу не нужно, нет, — Магнус до сих пор был в шоке от только что произошедшего, так что говорил на автомате, практически без эмоций. У него, к тому же, болела голова, но хоть крови не было.

Работал в этой сфере он не так давно, так что это был первый подобный прецедент, но его до чертиков напугало то, что с ним справились в два счета, даже с учётом баллончика. Ему было страшно, что в следующий раз за него никто не заступится.

Алек, видя его состояние, мягко взял его под локоть и довел до своей машины, помогая залезть. Молча, чтобы не раздражать.

— Меня зовут Магнус, — представился Магнус, уже сидя на пассажирском сидении. — И у тебя глаз… и губа.

— Знаю, ерунда, даже не болит. И… Александр. Но все меня зовут Алек.

Они разговаривали всю ночь, а утром отъехали со стоянки: Алек за рулём, а уснувший Магнус — на его месте в кабине. Он пообещал самому себе завязать.

В следующий раз мимо этого мотеля они проезжают лишь спустя десять лет. Вместе, на их общей машине, со спящими на заднем сидении детьми. Оба смотрят на обшарпанное длинное здание, на заправку, магазинчик.

И молчат. О таком не говорят вслух.


End file.
